Bunnicula (2016)
Bunnicula is an American animated television series from Warner Bros. Animation developed by Jessica Borutski, produced by Borutski and Maxwell Atoms, and distributed by Warner Bros. Television. It is loosely based on the children's book series by James Howe and Deborah Howe. The series aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang between February 6, 2016 and December 30, 2018, consisting of 104 episodes. Starring the Voices of *Sean Astin as Caged Bird (ep4), Chester (eps1-4, 7, 9-16, 18, 20, 36-39, 41-50, 52-74, 76-104), Nutty Pete (ep18), Officer Ham (eps12, 64) *Chris Kattan as Bunnicula (eps1-4, 7, 9-16, 18, 20, 36-39, 41-74, 76-104), Bunnicula's Brother (ep104), Man Brushing Teeth (ep4), Mina's Dad (eps1, 3-4, 7, 12, 36-39, 42-43, 45-50, 52-54, 56-58, 61-62, 64, 66, 70, 73, 76-77, 81-82, 85-86, 89, 91-95, 97, 100-102, 104) *Brian Kimmet as 20's Gangster (ep18), Alien 1 (ep81), Big Fly (ep76), Gamer 2 (ep14), Harold (eps1-4, 7, 9-16, 18, 20, 36-39, 41-50, 52-74, 76-104), Hideous Thing (ep43), Josh (ep49), Male TV Actor (ep3), Man in Dining Room (ep3), Officer Bacon (eps12, 64), Plant (ep11), Raccoon 1 (ep4), Zombie Vegetable (ep13) *Kari Wahlgren as 20's Female Gangster (ep18), Aunt Marie (ep72), Boobaloo Mama (ep92), Brycie (eps62, 66), Bunnicula's Bride (ep13), Commander (ep57), Cool Cat (ep10), Customer (ep7), Duck 1 (ep4), Female Cats (ep16), Female TV Actor (ep3), Holly (ep103), Katie (ep49), Lady in Flashback (ep10), Lafitte's Mom (ep72), Little Cat (eps52, 59), Ma Rabbit (eps51, 74), Maya Mouse (ep61), Mina (eps1-4, 7, 9-15, 18, 20, 36-39, 42, 44, 46-47, 49-51, 53-64, 66-67, 69-71, 73, 76-77, 79-86, 88-89, 92, 94, 97, 99, 101-102, 104), Missy McWhiskers (ep52), Ms. Tenant (ep76), Queen Wicked (ep77), Quetzalcoatl (ep58), Sewer Mermaid Advisor (ep48), Silk (ep103), Sprinkles (ep65), The Thingy (ep101), Toddler Rabbit (eps51, 74), Winky Heart Emoji (ep54) *Abby Trott as Veronica Rabbit (eps51, 74) *Arif S. Kinchen as Duck 2 (ep4), Raccoon 2 (ep4), Ted (ep4) *Audrey Wasilewski as Cassandra (ep4) *Brad Grusnick as Cockroach (ep1), Mumkey (eps1, 47), Spiderlamb (ep3) *Carl Lumbly as Lead Prison Guard (ep71), Vampire Bat (ep71) *Carlos Alazraqui as Giant Snake (ep58) *Chad Doreck as Animatronic Gopher (ep74), Colt Bifton (ep51) *Daran Norris as Agent 51 (ep57), Hole of the Unworthy (ep16) *David Shaughnessy as Harold's Tail (ep93), Lugosi (ep94) *Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Person (ep50) *Donovan Patton as Alpha Dog (ep62), Andrew Jackson (ep72), Baron Karloff (ep78), Putt-Putt Pete (ep74), Wilhelm (ep88) *Eric Bauza as Dr. Pistachio (ep61), Gamer 1 (ep14), Gamer 3 (ep14), Giant (ep82), Jerry (ep59), Jimbo (ep60), Narrator (ep73), Patches (eps14, 44-45, 47, 52-54, 57, 59, 62, 64, 69, 73, 82, 84, 97, 100, 103-104), Popcorn (ep52), Sheriff Chuck (ep61), Termite (Main; ep84) *Fred Tatasciore as Chaos (ep90), Count Orlock (ep70) *Gail Bean as Tabitha (ep89), Tabitha Witch (ep89) *Greg Eagles as Monster w/ Hat (ep68), Rusty Bones (eps68, 79), Sphinx Sculptor (ep79) *Grey Griffin as Fiona (ep83), Lady on TV (ep7), Madame Polidori (eps2, 7, 37, 50, 67) *Harland Williams as Alien (ep43), Thomas Edison's Ghost (ep43) *Jasmine Kaur as DJ Demon (ep90) *Jim Cummings as Creaking Monster (ep49), Ghost of Ed (ep49), Jumbo Grunch (eps56, 63), Male Reporter (ep77), Rat (ep49) *Jim Pirri as Grimbyte (ep14) *Joe J. Thomas as Narrator (ep74), Pa Rabbit (eps51, 74) *Kate Higgins as Becky (eps36-37, 55, 57, 60), Receptionist (ep57) *Keith Ferguson as Ed (ep67), Gary (ep41), Infomercial Announcer (ep80), Lafitte (ep72), Milo (ep67), Otto (ep67), Steve (ep64) *Lara Jill Miller as Lil Capone (ep18) *Laraine Newman as Greta (ep58) *Luenell Campbell as Ted's Wife (ep4) *Max Mittelman as Alien 2 (ep81), Genie (ep81) *Monie Mon as Alligator (ep82), DJ Monster (ep49), Marsha (eps3, 13-14, 36-37, 42, 46, 49, 54-55, 58, 60, 66, 76, 82), Snow White (ep77) *Neil Kaplan as Gumbo Grunch (eps56, 63) *PJ Byrne as Boogaloo (ep92), Dragon (ep68), Rock Monster (ep68) *Patrick Seitz as Caesar (ep79), Cerberus (ep41), Narrator (ep48), New Owner (ep49), TV Voice Over (ep49), The Gingerdread Man (ep65), Treegor (ep46), Zogthoth (ep99) *Phil LaMarr as Captain (ep58), Rocko (ep56) *Rhasaan Orange as Futbol Furries Leader (ep90), Weasel (ep102) *Richard Horvitz as Lugosi (eps16, 44, 46-47, 66, 80, 85, 91, 98), Rafferty (ep67) *Rick Zieff as General Cashews (ep61) *Robert Catrini as Rat Pack Boss (ep90) *Robert T. Shapiro as Elderly Rabbit (eps51, 74) *Roger Craig Smith as Party Animal (ep97) *Scott Menville as Gordon (ep76), Hamburger Cheese (ep38), Little Fly (ep76), Miserio (ep37), Orb Monster (ep36), Robo T-Rex (ep60), Scott Dingleman (eps36-37, 54-55, 60) *Sonya Leslie as Gail Boo (ep81), Queen Sewariel (ep48), Queen Sheila (ep81) *Stephen Stanton as Knight Owl (ep7) *Steve Blum as Cat Shaver (ep95), Marvin the Ghost (ep100) *Sumalee Montano as Fluffy the Vampire Pointer (eps15, 78) *Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Accoutrement (ep20) *Trevor Devall as Lucky Cricket (ep98) *Will Friedle as Captain Science Magic Love (ep91) *Yuri Lowenthal as Zakarov (ep69) *Yvette Nicole Brown as Ms. Varney (ep2) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Ryan Alosio - Evil 80's Mouse (ep10) Trivia *Brad Grusnick was credited for voicing the Evil 80's Mouse in episode 10 when in fact Ryan Alosio voiced the character. Credits Bunnicula Season 1 Episode 9 Son of Bunnicula 2016 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 9 Credits Bunnicula Season 1 Episode 10 Evil Cat Videos 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 10 Credits Bunnicula Season 1 Episode 36 Never Been Scared 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 36 Credits Bunnicula Season 1 Episode 37 Family Portrait 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 37 Credits Bunnicula Season 1 Episode 38 My Imaginary Fiend 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 38 Credits Bunnicula Season 1 Episode 39 The Juicy Problem 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 39 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 1 Three Heads Are Better Than One 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 1 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 2 The Invisible Yam 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 2 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 3 Indistinguishable from Magic 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 3 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 4 Pranks for the Memories 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 4 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 5 Revenge of the Return of the Curse of the Weredude 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 5 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 6 On Mina's Secret Service 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 6 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 7 Cellarmander 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 7 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 8 The Eyes Have It 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 8 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 9 Chips and Salsa 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 9 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 10 Mark of the Mandrake 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 10 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 11 Down the Rabbit Hole 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 11 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 12 Cat Burgled 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 12 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 13 Goat Story 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 13 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 14 Bunnicmoji 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 14 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 15 Scott Free 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 15 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 16 Legend of the Lucky Locket 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 16 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 17 Area 50 Bunn 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 17 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 18 Bunn on a Plane 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 18 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 19 Cat-aclysm 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 19 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 20 Jurassicnicula 2018 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 20 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 21 Bunzilla 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 21 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 22 The Chocolate Vampire Bunny 2018 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 22 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 23 Lord of the Lucky Locket 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 23 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 24 Bunderworld 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 24 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 25 The Gingerdread Man 2017 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 25 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 26 Beach Blanket Bunn 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 26 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 27 The Curiosity Shop Killed the Cat 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 27 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 28 Bunn Vs 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 28 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 29 Bunn In Space 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 29 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 30 Orlockdown 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 30 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 31 Prism Prison 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 31 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 32 Lafitte's Lucky Locket 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 32 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 33 A Dark and Stormy Night 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 33 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 34 How the West Was Bun 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 34 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 36 The Fruit Fly 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 36 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 37 Queen Wicked, The Wicked Queen 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 37 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 38 Harold the Vampire Pointer 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 38 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 39 Blueberry Blues 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 39 Credits Bunnicula Season 2 Episode 40 Iron Bunn 2018 Credits.png|Season 2 Episode 40 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 1 Mastering the Genie 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 1 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 2 Hare Club 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 2 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 3 The Maltese Bunny 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 3 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 4 Termites! 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 4 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 5 Clone-icula 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 5 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 6 Hiccup in Smoke 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 6 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 7 Purr-gatory 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 7 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 8 Take the Bunny and Run 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 8 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 9 Any Witch Way 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 9 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 10 Up To Our Ears 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 10 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 11 Flunicula 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 11 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 12 So Campy 2018 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 12 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 13 Wag the Dog 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 13 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 14 Back in Thyme 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 14 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 15 Hat-Cat 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 15 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 16 Poppet Master 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 16 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 17 The Party Animal 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 17 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 18 Good Luck Cricket 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 18 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 19 Monster-Con 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 19 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 20 Skin Deep 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 20 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 21 The Thingy 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 21 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 22 A Vampire at the Vet 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 22 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 23 Road Tripped 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 23 Credits Bunnicula Season 3 Episode 24 Oh Brother! 2019 Credits.png|Season 3 Episode 24 Credits Category:Cartoons Category:2016 Cartoons